


The Inferno Seats 400, We Will Be Checking Badges

by Essie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually mostly porn, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, F/F, Female Characters, Meta, More porn than I thought it would be, POV Female Character, PWP, the meg and ruby meet at a con fic, with meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie/pseuds/Essie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Ruby are both fans or the popular television show "Lucifer." They meet at a con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inferno Seats 400, We Will Be Checking Badges

**Author's Note:**

> written for furyofthetimelord's supernatural femslash fic challenge over on tumblr

Meg tucks her plastic demon-killing knife under her arm as she scans her schedule looking for “Castiel and Lucifer: Disobedience in the Host.” It’s supposed to be run by one of her favorite BNF’s, and as a diehard Cas fan Meg doesn’t want to miss it on account of not being able to find the hall.

“Hey! I love your Huntress. Can I get a picture?” Meg looks up to find a pretty girl in perfect Huntress cosplay. The woman’s outfit is a mirror image of her own: leather jacket,  jeans, and the demon killing knife. This woman has opted for a long blonde wig, instead of the dye job Meg has done to her own hair. Privately Meg thinks the wig looks much better. She’s horribly jealous.

It’s not that Meg hadn’t expected to find a plethora of Huntresses at a “Lucifer” con. The unnamed Lucifer loyalist is pretty much the only female character in the show, and, a demon herself, she’s a badass to boot.  One of the best parts of coming to a con is meeting all the awesome cosplayers, but there’s always a little part of her hoping that her costume will be the best.

“Thanks,” Meg drawls, pitching her voice husky to mimic the character. She gives the other Huntress a once over “Yours is alright too I guess. But I can only do a quick picture, I’m trying to make a panel.”

“Yeah?” The (frankly much hotter) huntress asks as she slings an arm around Meg’s waist and holds her phone out with her other arm to get them both in the picture. “Which one?”  She snaps a picture before Meg can answer and frowns down at her phone. “Hmm, I didn’t really get the whole outfit.” Raising her hand in the air she shouts at a passerby “Hey! Yeah you, do you mind getting a picture of us?”  

The middle aged woman in an “I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul…” shirt smiles at them “Of course.” Meg and the other Huntress reposition themselves so they’re photo ready, and the woman snaps a few pictures.  “I hope you like them,” she says handing the phone back.

“Yeah, they’re great, thanks.” She turns and looks back at Meg. “I’m Ruby,” she sticks out her hand and Meg takes it.

“Meg. It’s nice to meet you, but I really do have the Cas and Lucifer Disobedience panel in five minutes.”

“Oh, that looked interesting! I was trying to decide between that and the Sam Winchester RPF meetup. What do you think?”

“Well, I’m not much for RPF, so I’d say the panel. I’m really more interested in the character of Lucifer than in the actors who play him.”

Ruby makes a humming noise as if considering this. “True, but Sam Winchester is unbelievably hot. I mean the shoulders alone… It’s a little unhealthy how much I love that man.” Meg has to concede the point about Sam Winchester’s shoulders, and he’s definitely her favorite Lucifer. Much better than that Nick guy. Ruby looks up at Meg then, her dark eyes catching Meg’s own, black-contacted ones. “But I suppose if you’re going to the panel how can I resist? Us Huntresses have to stick together.” Ruby glances down at her own program and seems to have no problem finding the panel in her booklet. “It’s in the seashore room. That’s down this way I think.”

Meg follows Ruby down the hotel’s winding corridors. “So what parts of fandom are you in?” Ruby asks her as they walk.

“Oh, slash fandom mostly. I read a lot of Lucifer/Castiel fic. I love both of those characters so much, and the fic is good.” Meg answers, knowing  that there’s a possibility of a ship war if Ruby’s a Lucifer/Michael shipper.

Sure enough Ruby wrinkles her nose a little. “I’ve never liked Cas. I know the whole fandom’s gaga over him, but he’s just so dry and self-righteous. He rubs me the wrong way.”

Meg raises an eyebrow at Ruby. “Them be fighting words.”

Ruby laughs, “I know. I take it you’re a Cas girl?”

“He’s my unicorn,” she says, referring to the well-known tumblr meme.

Ruby rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “You know, I almost wish I shipped Lucifer/Castiel or Lucifer/Michael, because then at least I’d have fic and art and people to talk to. Nobody ships my ship.”

“What’s your ship?”

“Lucifer/Huntress,” Ruby says with a twisting smile and an edge of challenge in her voice.

Meg meets her eyes, “You’re right,” she adds a teasing lilt, “nobody else ships that.”

Ruby huffs a laugh. “I know. I just get so pissed at all the vitriol it gets. Frankly, I think a lot of it’s just thinly veiled sexism.”

Meg can understand where Ruby’s coming from. Fandom, and well quite a lot of people not in fandom, show writers included, doesn’t always have a welcoming attitude about female characters. It’s one of the darker sides of the community she loves. Meg can tell that this is an issue near and dear to Ruby’s heart so she’s careful with her reply. “I don’t have a problem with the pairing. I mean clearly I love Lucifer. And I want huntress to ride off into the apocalyptic sunset on a hellhound, while she’s waited on by a host of beautiful fallen angels in loin cloths.”

Ruby gives a chuckle at that, and Meg grins back, a wave of happiness cresting somewhere under her ribs.

“But,” she shrugs “I guess I just see that relationship as more of a father/daughter thing.”

Ruby slides a sideways smile at Meg “I suppose I can respect that. I mean it’s definitely better than the ‘eww evil vagina’ attitude.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what that’s all about” Meg agrees, then, unable to help herself with an opening like that, adds, “I love me some evil vagina.”

Ruby’s eyes go wide and her steps stutter, then she snorts and bends double with laughter. Meg grins; though she’s a little worried Ruby is going to asphyxiate with how hard she’s laughing.

“Oh my god,” she wheezes “That was perfect. I don’t even know why this is so funny to me.” She calms down, catching her breathe a little, still beaming. “I like you. We’re gonna be friends.”

Meg slides her replica knife into her back pocket as she replies, “Friends it is.”

“Good,” Ruby says. She threads her arm through Meg’s and together they take their seats at the panel.

 

“That was pretty good, although I felt like that bun lady was proselytizing at me.” Ruby mutters as they gather their badges.

Meg can’t contain her giggles and shoots what she hopes is a covert look at the table where the panelists are still packing up and chatting. “Well she is a professor of theology…”

“So she says. I still think it’s some sort of Christian agenda.”

“Oh my god! Were you here last year when we were sharing the hotel with some sort of church retreat?”

“No , but I heard about it.”

“They pretty much thought we were Satanists, what with all the devil worship and gay porn. On Saturday one of them confronted a cosplayer in the main lobby and he tried to exorcise her. And it was a Lucifer con, so of course everyone knew the exorcism and then there were like ten people dressed as various demons and angels exorcising this parishioner and it was HILARIOUS.”

“Sounds it.” Ruby grins, “Damn, I wish I had been there. I couldn’t afford tickets last year.”

“At least you’re here now.”

“Yeah, but now there’s no church retreat sharing the con lobby.”

“Don’t worry, we can go to starbucks and terrorize the locals.” Meg winks.

Ruby picks up her cue like a pro giving what Meg is fairly certain can be interpreted as nothing other than a flirty look she teases. “You know me so well.”

“Anything for a pretty girl.” They are totally flirting and it is awesome. Of course flirting isn’t a guarantee that anything will happen or that Ruby’s even interested in women at all, much less Meg. They are totally flirting and it is awesome. Of course flirting isn’t a guarantee that anything will happen or that Ruby’s even interested in women at all, much less Meg. Het shippers as a whole tend to be straight themselves. Meg knows she’s stereotyping in a huge way but it’s not like people wear signs or anything; she has to use completely imperfect methods to gauge these things.

Queer flirting is hard.

 

They hit the vendor room next, since they’ve got a good forty-five minutes before their next panel. They’ve both independently decided to go to one about the representation of women in the show, and Meg likes Ruby so much for this it’s actually a little scary.

The thing about being a fannish person is that nobody ever wants to talk to you about the things that are constantly on your mind, so Meg spends most of her “real life” giving schizophrenics their thorzine, while quietly thinking about what it would be like if Castiel declared his undying love for Lucifer, despite the fact that they have such different views on the humanity and the apocalypse. She works 10 hours a day on her feet wishing that someone would just talk to her about the parallels in the Lucifer/Cas relationship and the Professor X/Magneto one, and then she comes home and eats dinner with her roommates who want to talk about things like dating and sports. Then some days maybe she calls her mom or a friend and talks about this week’s episode, but only if they haven’t talked about it yet and only if she can make herself appear less invested than she is, because obsession bores people. And then, maybe if she’s lucky, she gets on her computer and spends a few hours before bed reading fic and answering comment threads with other like-minded fans. And for those moments before bed, she finally feels like she belongs, like there are other people out there like her and she’s not just some crazy obsessive freak. But for most of the year those people only exist inside her computer, safely locked away behind her sticky laptop keys and harsh fluorescent screen, so when she meets those fans in person, when she finally comes face to face with a real live breathing _beautiful_ person who loves the same things she does and holds the same beliefs, and has the same passion for the ridiculous hugely important fictional worlds that Meg does, well she can get too attached very quickly.

“What do you think of this one?” Ruby asks, as she holds up an intricately woven red and black overbust corset with flame-like beading snaking up and around the torso.

“It’s gorgeous,” Meg replies honestly “How much is it?”

Ruby glances at the price tag and visibly winces “A lot. But it’s so beautiful, and I need a corset.”

‘Need’ is a subjective term when it comes to purchasing corsets, but Meg understands what Ruby’s trying to say. Ruby looks like she’s debating with herself before she snaps up brightly.

“I’m going to try it on. I mean to hell with it, I’m at a Lucifer con. Will you help me lace it up?”

“Of course,” Meg says, and then Ruby starts the long laborious process of loosening the double laces, being careful not to catch the beading on anything, or damage the stitching. Once it’s loose enough Ruby shucks her leather jacket, letting it crumple into a pile on the floor. Ruby stands before Meg in her Huntress jeans and a tight black tanktop and lifts her arms. Meg carefully lowers the corset down over Ruby’s head, taking care not to catch her long blonde wig on anything. Ruby lifts the hair at the back of her wig out of the corset as the waist gets caught around her breasts.

“Hold on,” Meg says, “It should go, I’m just going to pull it gently.” Ruby nods,  and Meg curls her fingers under the hem of the corset, along Ruby’s sides. The heat of Ruby’s body is enticing against the back of her hands, and Meg wants to press down and in, flip her hands over and run them up and down Ruby’s sides, thumbs skimming along her breasts. She doesn’t, of course, keeps herself focused on the task of helping her friend into an absurdly expensive handmade garment. A few gentle tugs, and some frankly absurd looking side to side shimmying and the corset slides free of Ruby’s chest and settles in on her body, cupping her waist.

Ruby turns around and silently offers Meg her back, on hand still holding her hair and the other braced against the clothes rack. She’s planted her feet shoulder width apart and is clearly readying herself for a tight lace job.

“Tell me if it’s too tight or starts to hurt, ok?” Meg says, and Ruby nods her assent.

Meg slips her fingers between the laces along Ruby’s back and starts pulling, one after another after another and back again, watching the garment tighten and conform to Ruby’s body. Ruby lets out a small shocked gasp as Meg gives a particular hard tug at the center lacing, Meg holds her hands still.

“Sorry. Was that too much? Do you need me to loosen it?”

Ruby puts her hand on her own waist and runs it along the satin and beading. She shakes her head “No. It feels good. Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Corsets are serious business, and can cause real damage. As a nurse, Meg really doesn’t want to be responsible for any broken ribs or vital organ bruising.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Ruby replies, and glances over her shoulder. “Can it go any further?”

Meg hesitates before replying “It can.” Ruby places her hand back on the rack and braces herself.

“Then keep going. I’m good.” The corset’s got maybe two full cinches it can go on Ruby’s body without real damage, and Meg has to brace herself and put some real muscle into the next couple pulls. Ruby continues to gasp and grunt with each tug and tightening. She’s clearly breathing differently, using her intercostals instead of her diaphragm and her shoulders move up and down with each sharp inhale and jagged exhale. The corset hits it’s limit and Ruby holds the ribbons tight against the middle of Ruby’s back.

“That’s as far as it goes. Do you want me to tie it off?” Meg asks.

“Yeah, definitely. I want to see how I look.” Ruby answers and Meg does her best not to lose too much of the tautness as she ties a bow and double knots it.

“There” she says stepping back “All done. Let’s see how you look.”

Ruby turns around with a grin on her face and holy fuck she looks incredible. Her breasts are spilling out of the top of the corset practically at her collarbones, and Meg knows she’s losing the battle to look at Ruby’s face. Her waist is artificially tiny and the red fabric encasing it is slightly mesmerizing. Meg’s hands itch to run around Ruby’s waist.

“Wow,” she says.

Ruby looks down at herself and laughs “I have boobs in my face! This is going to be very distracting.”

Meg’s not really sure what to say to that but apparently it doesn’t warrant a response because Ruby’s walking around the corner to look at herself in a full-length mirror.

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful.” Ruby melts as she runs her hands along the satin and boning that molded along and constricting her body. “Why is it so expensive?”

“Because life is unfair.” Meg answers coming to stand beside her. “You look incredible in it though.”

“I know,” Ruby whines, with the world’s cutest pout.

“Well how much is it?” Meg asks “If you didn’t buy anything else at the con could you justify buying it?”

“On a scale of Target to Neiman Marcus it’s that Prada store in New York where they give you complimentary champagne.” Ruby says.

“That’s expensive.” Meg agrees and then “They give you complimentary champagne at the Prada store?”

Ruby grins at her. It is at this point that the vendor, seeing a potential large sale comes over and starts in on her pitch. Meg watches with more than a little respect as Ruby goes from in love with a corset she can’t afford, to not that interested and certainly not able to afford it, but maybe if it were 3 times cheaper. The sales woman counters and after a few volleys Ruby talks her down to half price. The vendor unlaces Ruby, and Meg feels a little disappointed but the woman is clearly better at the corset lacing thing than Meg, and Ruby hands over her card.

They walk away from the booth quite a bit poorer but happy. Meg browses through the antipossession jewelry at the next stand and Ruby looks through the trade paperback at another. One merchant is selling hand knit doctor who paraphernalia which is a little out of theme at a Lucifer con, but there’s always some crossover at these genre conventions. They haven’t even been to half the tables when they realize they’ve got five minutes to get to their next panel. A mad dash across the hotel and up two escalators gets them through the door before it closes. They have to dodge a cupid in the lobby that’s assaulting people with hugs, but luckily it’s not too crowded so they’re able to nab seats together near the front. As the panel starts up Ruby leans in against Meg’s side bumping their shoulders together and grinning at her. Meg can’t help the answering grin that spreads across her face any more than she can stop the fluttering in her stomach.

 

One of panelists turns out to be a huge douche, but it’s oddly satisfying to watch the other four speakers shoot him down every time he says something about why it was “narratively necessary” for Anael to die while the rebellious male angels, ie Cas and Lucifer, get long complex character arcs and storylines.

Meg’s never actually been much of an Anael fan but that may have more to do with how inconsistently she’s written than anything else. At least that’s what Meg tells herself. The truth is Meg has always felt a sort of scratchy uncomfortable guilt about not liking Anael, considering she’s one of the only female angels on the show. Meg feels that she’s somehow setting back the entire feminist movement by disliking her.

Ruby, Meg discovers, adores Anael. She listens to Ruby expound upon Anael’s varied and countless virtues while they wait in line for the dinner buffet. Virtues which include her killing a shitton of dickwad angels and demons like a bamf, and taking none of Castiel’s hypocritical self-righteous bullshit. Meg has to bite her tongue on that last point, because they clearly have different opinions on the characters, and she really likes Ruby. Getting into a silly fight about canon would do nobody any good. For all that, Meg is still fairly happy the topic of Anael has come up, since it makes the likelihood of Ruby being into ladies exponentially higher. Straight women don’t usually refer to their favorite female characters as “hot.”

“So are you going to the Masquerade?” Ruby asks.

“I don’t know. I haven’t decided yet.” Meg answers, “I mean on the one hand I usually enjoy it, but on the other, it’s always so crowded and long, and depending on where you sit you sometimes can’t see much of anything. All I know is that at midnight I’m going to the party in Azazel’s suite.”

“Azazel the con organizer?” Ruby asks, clearly intrigued, and Meg has been trying not the name drop BNF’s in order to make friends and pick up women, but it’s not her fault if it comes up in conversation.

“Yeah,” Meg replies “He’s a friend. And he usually hosts an invite only themed party in their suite after the Masquerade on Saturday night, while Lilith deals with the post Masquerade cleanup. Out of all the bigwig con staff she’s basically the only one that gets shit done. Azazel’s great at the big ideas, but Lilith does all the dirty work.”

“That’s awesome. I mean they’re both friends of mine online but I’ve never met either of them in person, and I was hoping to. I’m actually a huge fan of them both.” Ruby says.

“Well you’re welcome to be my plus one. Lilith won’t be there but I’ll introduce you to Azazel, and there will of course be alcohol.” Meg says, and Ruby smiles at her.

“Oh my god, you are awesome. Can I hug you?”

Meg doesn’t bother with a response, just wraps her arms around Ruby and gives a squeeze. It’s pretty nice.

 

They do end up going to the Masquerade, and get stuck with crummy seats in the back, because neither one of them wanted to wait in line, so they miss a good quarter of the action, and the sound quality isn’t so great either. Despite all this they manage to have a fun time. Sometimes just being surrounded by the excitement and laughter of the crowd is enough to get swept up in the joy of a fannish show. Some of the skits are insanely clever too. There’s one about fan reactions to the casting of Michael, that has Meg in stitches.  Adam Milligan’s good and all, but there are only two things that everyone in Lucifer fandom can agree on: 1) It’s spelled C-A-S not C-A-S-S and 2) It is a travesty of pompeii-like proportions that Dean Winchester turned down the role of the archangel Michael.

By midnight Meg’s got a drink in one hand, some incredibly sweet grenadine based thing called “demon blood,” and her arm around a pretty girl who’s nestled against her side on a dark corner of a couch in Azazel’s suite. Her head is floating pleasantly with the alcohol, and her hand is tracing patterns along Ruby’s neck and shoulder. Ruby is sighing into her touch. All in all it’s shaping up to be a great night.

The song changes from bubblegum pop to something deep and hypnotic and Ruby nuzzles further into the curve of Meg’s shoulder. Meg makes a little contented noise in response and Ruby shifts tilting her head slightly to nose along Meg’s neck, her lips just barely grazing the skin of Meg’s throat. It’s sending prickles along the back of Meg’s neck and out to the tips of her fingers. Her breath is coming faster.

Meg hums in approval and tightens her arm around Ruby tilting her head to the side to give her better access. She feels Ruby smile against her neck as a hand tangles into her bleached blonde hair cupping the back of her head. Ruby moves her lips slowly, teasingly up Meg’s neck, her hot breath spreading in puffs along Meg’s skin while Meg feels only torturously light hints of kisses moving up her throat and under her ear. She feels light-headed and shocky, her skin hot and too tight. The minor key electronica sounds like a soul dying in the background, something to do with the cello.

Ruby pulls back slightly, and turns Meg’s head to face her. She’s smiling and their mouths are centimeters apart. Meg can feel the heat of Ruby’s breath. A wicked smile twists along Meg’s mouth and when she speaks her voice comes out husky and laden with intent “Hello.”

“Hey there,” Ruby responds with a lift of her eyebrow before her eyes drop down to Meg’s lips and then they’re kissing hot and soft and slick.

They kiss in soft nips and long slow sweeps, their tongues darting out lightly to flick and taste.  Meg runs her hand from Ruby’s back to her hip fingers skimming across her skin where her shirt’s ridden up. Ruby moans and deepens the kiss, thrusting her tongue into Meg’s mouth and twisting the hand in her hair. Ruby tastes really good.

Now Ruby’s got a hand digging into Meg’s waist and she seems to be making her way into Meg’s lap, which hey Meg’s not going to complain about it.

Ruby breaks away and pants between them, her eyes dark with want, and lust written across her face.

“Wanna go back to my room?” She asks, and Meg is going to buy Azazel a fucking replica Colt.

 

Once they get back to Ruby’s room the festivities are put on hold while they both take pee break. Thank you, alcohol. And then Meg remembers that she has to take out her black demon contacts, which takes her a good five minutes and some seriously watery red eyes. Ruby sighs in relief when she pulls her wig off. Apparently it’s hot and itchy. Then she starts the laborious process of removing her hairnet and pulling bobby pins out of her dark brown hair, before brushing it out. Meg thinks that Ruby looks better as a brunette but doesn’t say anything because people in glass houses and all that. They both take off their leather boots.

After hanging the “do not disturb” sign and throwing the deadbolt over the door to keep Ruby’s roommates out they finally settle back onto Ruby’s bed for some quality making out.

Ruby feels good beneath her, warm and soft and making _those noises._ She’s surprisingly vicious once she really gets into it, biting at Megs lips, and scratching her nails up and down Meg’s back and along her sides. Meg doesn’t mind, she likes a bit of aggression. Ok that’s a lie, she likes a lot of aggression, and she likes to be the one dishing it out, but while Ruby might be giving out “I want to sub” vibes and Meg would love to tie her up and get her flogger on Ruby’s bare skin they’re both too drunk to initiate any sort of kink negotiation. Maybe if this happens again, Meg will bring it up.

Shirts come off, then so do bras, and hello breasts. Meg thinks this is probably the best part of lesbian sex, all the breasts. Ruby’s are small and round with lovely dark nipples in the center. She gasps and writhes as Meg mouths at them. Ruby’s got her own hands on Megs breast squeezing and kneading, which feels nice but isn’t anything special sensation-wise. Ruby’s probably just enjoying the feel of them in her hands. Meg can’t blame her; she’s got a great rack.

Ruby pulls Meg up, her nipple popping free from Meg’s mouth. A light string of saliva stretches between the two before breaking, and then they’re kissing again.  Their legs slot together and Meg presses her thigh down and in, feeling the heat coming from between Ruby’s legs radiating through her jeans. Ruby’s got her own thigh pushed up between Meg’s and Meg grinds down against it.

They both moan.

They rock against each other, legs and hips moving, breasts squished together between them, kissing and panting and grunting, hands moving from hair to back to ass then back up again, clutching and scratching. It’s good but Meg can already tell it’s not going to be enough so she breaks away, causing Ruby to whine. Meg smirks before she slides down Ruby’s body, hands going to the waistband of Ruby’s jeans.

“Oh,” Ruby gasps “Yeah good idea. Get these off.”

Skinny jeans are actually quite an ordeal to remove. They get trapped around Ruby’s feet and ankles while Meg tugs at them ineffectively and Ruby flails her legs around in an attempt to help. Eventually Meg gives up and drops the jeans. She looks up at Ruby with a self-deprecating smile and they both laugh. Ruby has to sit on the edge of the bed to and take the damn things off herself. And while the mood’s already broken Meg takes the opportunity to stand up and shed her own jeans, panties and socks.

Once naked, Ruby lies back down on the bed, flipping her hair out from under her so that she’s comfortable, and spreading her legs so that there’s room for Meg.

“Much better,” Meg hums approvingly, and Ruby grins at her eyes twinkling as Meg settles herself down on her stomach between Ruby’s legs.

Ruby tastes incredible, once Meg finally gets her mouth on her, salty and musky, but she feels even better. She’s slick and hot and wet on Meg’s tongue. And the noises she makes, little breathy gasps when Meg swipes her tongue against her clit and deep throaty groans when Meg curls two fingers up inside her.

Ruby is slick and tight around her, and while all the breasts may be the best part of lesbian sex, this right here is Meg’s favorite part. There’s just nothing like fingering a woman and watching her come apart on your hand. Meg lifts her head briefly so that she can watch Ruby’s reactions. Ruby has her head thrown back and her face twisted up in pleasure. Her back is arching off the bed and her hands are scrabbling against the sheets for purchase.  Meg smiles and dips her head back down working Ruby to orgasm with her hands and mouth. Ruby keens as she approaches the edge, then she goes completely silent, muslces in her arms and legs ridged, face twisted in a silent scream as she clenches around Meg’s fingers and comes, a rush of wetness hitting Meg’s palm.

Ruby collapses back on the bed boneless and panting, but Meg doesn’t give her time to rest, keeping her fingers where they are, she drops her mouth back down to Ruby’s clit tonguing quickly and relentlessly at the over sensitized flesh. Ruby gasps and Meg can feel her wind right back up to a fever pitch. Ruby’s scrabbling at the bed now mindless and desperate, tossing her head back and forth she’s making little whining moans in the back of her throat, and Meg gives her what she wants. She pumps her fingers in and out of Ruby’s ever tightening heat, thrusting them as quickly as she can while keeping her coordination. It only takes a few thrusts before Ruby is coming again squeezing around Meg’s fingers and Meg feels one of Ruby’s hands drop to the back of her head, holding her in place, as she rides the wave and pulses.

When Ruby goes limp once more, Meg lifts her head for air, her face sticky and sucks in a deep breath of sweet oxygen. She turns into Ruby’s hand, which has gone listless and gentle in her hair and drops a quick kiss on Ruby’s palm.

“How you doing?” She asks.

“Me?” Ruby mumbles, head lolling against the pillow eyelids drooping “I’m fantastic. How’re you?”

“Never better.” Meg smiles like a cheshire “Ready for another?”

Ruby waves one hand vaguely in the air beside her “Have at it.”

Meg does. This time she pushes her tongue up inside Ruby’s cunt and works her hand along Ruby’s lips and clit. She puts the forearm of her other arm across Ruby’s hip holding her in place as she eats her out. This time it’s slower more gradual. After two orgasms Ruby’s body is primed and ready to come so Meg doesn’t give her a lot of sensation all at once. Just long deep laps of her tongue, lips lapping against lips until Ruby’s strung out and sobbing, then Meg works Ruby’s clit with intent and let’s her come.

When she’s had her fill Meg crawls back up Ruby’s body and kisses her. Ruby moans and fumbles her hand between Meg’s legs movements clumsy, listless and fucked out. She rubs her fingers lazily and roughly against Meg’s clit as she bends her knee and presses her naked thigh where Meg is hot and wet and pulsing with desire. Meg comes on Ruby’s hand and thigh with a stifled shout, fists twisting in the sheets as she shakes with it.

 

 

Later lying curled together in Ruby’s double, Meg hums, her head pillowed on Ruby’s breast as Ruby card her fingers through Meg’s hair.

Ruby groans.

“What?” Meg glances up at her through her lashes.

“I have to be in line for the Sam Winchester panel in an hour.” She doesn’t seem to psyched about it.

“You don’t _have to_.” Meg needles.

Ruby sighs. “Yes I do. I want good seats and the possibility of asking him a question.” She looks down at Meg apologetically.

Meg shrugs and smiles up at her “I’ll bring you breakfast when I wake up.”

The grin Ruby gives her in response is blinding in its intensity. “You are the actual best. I am so happy I met you.” She leans down and gives Meg a peck on the lips. “Can we hang out outside of the con too? Feel free to say no, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

Meg smiles as Ruby rambles nervously, and puts her hand soothingly on the side of Ruby’s face to answer. “Of course we can. Assuming you don’t live on the other side of the country.” She lifted an inquiring eyebrow.

Ruby laughs “No, I go to school here.”

Meg smiles at her “I’m a nurse a psych nurse at the hospital.”

“Sounds badass.” Ruby replies, leaning back in towards Meg. “We should definitely do dinner in that case.”

“Definitely.” Meg agrees and then they they’re kissing again, both smiling into it, and Meg thinks that cons are clearly the best.

  
\---

 

Ruby steps up to the microphone, heart beating out of her chest hands a little shaky. She’s about to talk to Sam Winchester. He is literally right there. How is this a real thing that is really happening? She’s probably going to faint. That could have something to do with the lack of sleep and junk food diet, though.

“Hello,” Sam says, smiling kindly. And wow, he really is a giant. The man looks even bigger in person.

“Hi,” Ruby grins at him, buzzing with nervous energy “I’m Ruby.”

“I like your costume Ruby.” Sam says, “What’s your question?”

“Oh thank you,” Ruby says a little thrown by the compliment. Meg catches her eye across the room and Ruby grins. Shifting her eyes back to Sam Winchester she says “So, my question is Do you think there’s any sort of romantic relationship or feelings between Huntress and Lucifer, or do you think anything has ever happened between them?”

“That’s a good question,” Sam says “but I think the answer is ‘no.’ I mean, at least from Lucifer’s point of view. He’s a character that really hates and looks down on humanity, and for him demons are an even lower rank of creature. He really sees them as tools he can use but not as much else, so I think the idea of being in a romantic relationship with a demon would disgust him. I don’t think it’s something Lucifer would want or would think about.” A crease appears between his eyes and Sam gives Ruby a sympathetic look, “I hope that’s not an answer you didn’t want.”

“No, it was great,” Ruby quickly assures him, because Sam Winchester is an actor doing a job and he is entitled to his opinion. It’s been amazing just to meet him, and he’s been incredibly polite and lovely with her. “Thank you,” she says honestly.

“Thank you,” He smiles and turns to take another question.

 

Meg meets her at the door to the conference room after the panel wraps up. “I’m sorry he Jossed your ship,” Meg says slinging an arm around her waist.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ruby replies “I’m just happy I got to meet him.”

“Yeah,” Meg asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah” She echoes before adding “I mean he’s clearly wrong.”

“Oh clearly,” Meg agrees “Lucifer and Huntress have a _sacred_ bond.”

“I know right? Like that time in season two, episode four I think it was. The one with the bugs.” Ruby gestures animatedly as she explains her thoughts on the Lucifer/Huntress relationship, while Meg nods and exclaims and hmms in all the right places. They walk arm in arm across the lobby, hips bumping, steps in synch as they talk about their favorite show, and their favorite characters, so wrapped up in each other that they don’t even stop to get caught in the devil’s trap painted on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always welcome. You can also find me on tumblr and lj as essie007.


End file.
